A Cinderella Story
by Mochachino
Summary: My first story ever! It's ZUTARA! And the title says all the summary would say so I won't waste my time. ZukoxKat, SokkaxYue, Maybe JetxAzula AU Based on film and my life. REVIEW!
1. The New Girl

Alright! Woot! Woot! Here is my first every story on Fan Fiction! Yeah1 Can I get a "Woot! Woot!" J Anyway, go ahead and construct the criticism, I will take as much of it as I can get as long as it isn't presented in flame-form. I have flames so if you give them to me…well, uh- how about ya just not. Okay? Okay.

So, without any further ado, I present to you,

**A Cinderella Story**

Katara pulled her old forest green Jeep Wrangler up to a parking spot, trying to squeeze between a silver Volvo and an empty spot. She hopped out of the car, grabbed her purple backpack with nine key chains hanging off of the front pocket zipper. She slung it over her shoulder and pulled a small folded up piece of paper from her front jean jacket pocket.

"Okay, now let's see, I'm in the second section of the parking lot, so the main school doors should be right around-" Katara looked up to find her two step sisters honking at her to move with their fancy pear-white Escalade blasting hip-hop music by Beyonce. She scoffed and trotted away as if she were too mature to be acting like them.

---

She opened up the school double doors to find mayhem and havoc wreaking through the school in the form of high schoolers. She exhaled breathlessly. 'This is gunna be a long day.' she thought putting emphasis on 'long'. She went to the main office. There was a pinkish red carpet sprinkled with white. The only barrier between Katara and the secretary who was on the phone jabbering as she punched in keys on her computer was a thin wall of Plexiglas.

She tapped on the Plexiglas softly with her index finger. But sure enough, it was enough to get the woman's attention. She was saying good-bye to her phone chatting friend and motioned Katara to go around to the office door. The woman stood up and walked over there to meet Katara at the door. She was small and slender, kind of stocky. She had curly dark brown hair down to her shoulder blades peppered with gray hair. She had a tweed skirt-suit on and glass hung around her neck on a line.

"You must be the new exchange student, Katara. I'm Ms. Bowerman, the secretary. For about a half an hour, Katara was standing there pretending to listen to the secretary as she handed her a map of the school highlighted all of her classes and the best route to get there, a school agenda, and her schedule highlighted, also. "Plus, I have a little assistant helper who could be your new best friend. He'll show you around the school and hang out with you today." He motioned from the other room. A kid around her hight in beige short kakis hanging lower than his knees and in an orange shirt with a yellow stripe across the middle with a Red Sox hat on walked in.

"Katara, this is Aang. Aang, this is the new exchange student, Katara." With a fake smile, she strode quickly back to her desk, sat down, punched in a telephone number, then began chatting all over again. The boy smile warmly and stuck his hand out to shake.

"Aang." He said kindly. Katara shook his hand trying not to frown. 'Gee thanks for the update but I think I already knew that.' She thought sourly. She shook her head. 'He may be a loser to me already, but he's the best friend I have right now.' She paused and looked at the kid awkwardly. 'Well this is pathetic.' "So, what's your first class?" He asked leading her out the door.

"Umm…Algebra 2." She replied looking at her schedule.

"Sweet. I've got that too!" He said enthusiastically. "C'mon, it's right down the hallway. After I'll show you your locker and give you a tour of the school. Then we can get some cafeteria food. Sound good?" He suggested. She nodded saying nothing in return. Then she looked at the clock with a frown.

"It starts in twenty minutes." She explained to him.

"I know; it always helps to get a good seat. You don't want to be stuck with the sick-cold-kids of behind Farting Frankie. Ick." He shivered. She did too at the thought. She walked into the room. Aang sat right in the middle at a table and slapped his books on the desk. He patted the seat right next to him, motioning her to sit down.

Until about ten minutes after, only a few kids had come in. Then a big group of guys who looked like jocks, followed by three of four giggly cheerleaders walked in the room. The jocks claimed the back row. There were four. Katara tried not to stare, but one particular one caught her eye. He looked unlike the others. Longer hair tied back in a long lace in the form of a pony tail- and a flame over his right eye. 'Maybe he just has some bad parents of was beaten when he was younger.' She thought trying not to look at him. But she could automatically hear his voice and laughing out of the others. From what she was hearing, two were named Sokka and Jet. But somehow, she knew the guy she was staring at, wasn't named either of those.

Katara looked over at the cheerleaders. She studied them for a while too. One's name was Jun, the other's Azula and the third one's name was Yue. 'What strange names.' Then she overheard the guys whispering about how she keeps on staring at the cheerleaders and them. Then she heard him laugh- _him _the one she was looking at. She looked forward, her face turning beet red in embarrassment. Aang looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She turned and looked at him with a weak and fake smile.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who it is, Shorty! I bet you've been sitting there for a long time. But you're too short, so nobody could see ya!" Aang whipped around with a frown.

"Shut up, Zuko." He said icily, mostly sharp on Zuko's name, though. That was his name- she knew it already- Zuko. Zuko scoffed, lazily leaning against the back of the chair with his arms crossed all bid and bad like. Aang still wore a strong frown on his face.

"Geez, take a joke, Shorty." A cheerleader said.

"Azula, sis, s'okay." Zuko reassured. Katara tried keeping her eyes on the empty green chalkboard but she was so tempted to look back with Aang that her eyes kept on slipping and catching glimpses of the cheerleaders. "What's the matter Aangie?" Zuko scoffed. "Looks like somebody's mad. What have you been suckin' on today?" He asked. His friends on each side of his were making noises to prove Zuko just dissed Aang.

"Your mom's chest hair!" Aang yelled. Zuko was silent, as was the rest of the class. Zuko stood up with a mean frown on his face. The cheerleaders began 'aaww'-ing. Azula was silent, her eyes looking watery. Zuko grabbed Aang by the shirt and lifted him up off of the ground.

"Listen kid, I don't know who you think you are, but you do not have the right to talk about my mother." He paused. "Because she died when I was only five." Then the teacher walked in, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention whom was chattering. Zuko dropped Aang back into his seat and sat down at his won desk. Katara took a flash back. Zuko looked hurt, but tried to act tough like he wasn't still sad but didn't like Aang and his attitude.

After class, Aang told her the whole history on why he and Zuko hate each other so much. Before they took their tour around the school, Katara got hungry so they stopped by the cafeteria and ate at first lunch. Then they toured the classrooms, the gym, they talked about the after school activities and which teachers you need to look out for so you don't end up on their bad side. Then they went to the football field. They walked into a bottom bleacher. The cheerleaders were chattering and flirting with the football players.

That kid Sokka was talking to that little cheerleader named Yue. They were always blushing. Sokka seemed a lot more tough when he was around his friends. 'Speaking of friends…' Katara looked around. She saw Jet and Zuko on the football field doing push ups and throwing the ball and kicking the ball, not being all caught up in the girls or fooling around, but practicing.

But the Katara noticed Zuko stop. He was looking at a girl. A certain girl that for a second or so, he couldn't take his eyes off of. Katara gasped. It seemed like either the color on her face was draining, or she was blushing tomato red.

'He's looking at me!'

* * *

Yes, it is a short chapter, but hey- I have to start out small. Or walk before I can run. Besides, it's just a first chapter. And criticism is welcome as long as it isn't in flame form.

And this is my version of A Cinderella Story. Say what you want about the characters, but that's how they are going to be. No matter what. They might be out of character a little bit. But it is based on the show. Yue and Sokka…always blushing, Jet and Zuko not getting caught up in anything but instead training and pushing their limits…even the rivalry between Aang and Zuko.

Please, review.


	2. Meet The Gang

Whee! Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't believe I got that many reviews in just one chapter of writing on my first story! Thank you all so much times a million! Woot! Woot!

But anyway here's the new chapter.

Also:

His scar is on his right eye (Zuko)

Katara and Sokka aren't brother and sister,

And this is an AU story, I can make Zuko a jock if I want to.

Sorry, just needed to clear those up for whoever was dishing them out to me in a review. Now remember people, this is my story, it is an AU story, I may not own the characters, but in this story, the plot is mine and the characters attitudes are mine.

**Chapter Two**

Katara was mesmerized-- until Jet ran over to Zuko and began playfully beating his best friend up. Zuko took his eyes off of her to retreat from Jet and toy around with him. But Katara, she was still eyeing him. Aang shook her arm.

"Hey. Katara? Katara, are you okay?" Katara shook her head and looked over at Aang. Apparently just like Zuko, Aang had a little pack of people he hung out with too. She shook her head nonchalantly and whipped a piece of stay hair behind her ear.

"These are my friends," Aang began. "This is Suki, Meng, Teo, and Haru!" Aang said enthusiastically. They all waved and said hello to Katara. She just sheepishly waved back. Meng , a short girl with two pigtails and wearing all pink and lavender whispered something in Suki's ear, a tall girl with short scarlet hair with jewels and accessories over her arms and some in her hair wearing green. Suki and Meng began to giggle.

Katara snatched up her books and stood up shyly. The boy named Haru with shoulder-length brown hair stood up and got in her way.

"So, how's your first day?" Haru asked. She shrugged then turned to Aang.

"I'll catch you later." Katara said. She began to walk but Haru stopped her again.

"Uh, hey, mind if I walk with you?" He asked shyly with a carnation blush. Katara blushed too.

"Thanks, sure." The two began to walk off of the bleachers. On a cemented wall, Zuko's sister Azula was putting up a few posters and giggling with her friend Jun. They looked at Katara and Haru with frowns. Azula started to laugh.

"Ha ha. Haru's datin' the new girl!" Azula laughed. Jun laughed too.

"Huh?" Katara responded.

"I am not dating her." Haru replied sharply.

"Oh yeah, whatev." Jun said.

"Ha- wait till I tell Zuko!" She laughed walking over to her brother, still laughing.

"Ah, Zu- guess who's got a little girlfriend!"

Katara blushed. Azula started to giggle after she told him. Katara blushed, but ended up looking at Zuko and Azula, making her blush even more. But for some reason, no matter how humiliating it was for her, she just kept staring at Zuko. He was looking at her, too. A sly smile on his face, but there was still some frown. His hazel pools of eyes were hollow.

"Don't listen to them. All those cheerleaders and football players are A-listers." Haru told her.

"Huh?" She replied confused again.

"A-listers. They are popular and rich and hot and talented. They only communicate nicely with 'their kind'." He used air quotes. Katara began t walk, but left another glance at Zuko. Haru ripped down the poster Azula and Jun had put up then caught up with Katara.

"So, Kat, where did you use to go to school? You don't seem too used to all this. You just moved here, didn't you?" He asked looking at the poster and not taking his eyes off of it.

"I used to live with my mom. She's a pilot and she just got transferred somewhere in Asis for about a year or something. I guess there are a lot of people trying to get out of East or West Asia or something so she's there letting the poor people escape for free for limited time until a war or something dies down." She explained.

"Hmm, that's very noble of her. She must have been great."

"She was- I mean, is. Right now I am living with my step sisters. I used to go to an all girls private academy, but my mom left me here. I guess you would call them the 'wanna-be A-listers?'" Katara asked.

Haru nodded, not saying anything.

"Hey, there's a dance going on." He scoffed.

"What's so bad about that?" Katara asked.

"A shorter list would be what isn't bad about it." Haru replied cooly. "Last year, it was so bad, I had to bring my mom." He shuddered at the thought. Katara shivered with him.

"I tried asking Jun last year, but she was already going with Jet. It was actually sad for everyone last year- especially the A-listers." Haru explained.

"Why?"

"Because Zuko's girlfriend's father was in the coast guard and they moved. He had nobody to go wthi so Azula went with him and dumped Sokka last year so he went with Yue and Azula and Yue got in a cat fight and Zuko and Sokka got in a fight." He sighed. "Long story."

"Azula seemed happy when she was putting the poster up." Katara said.

"Well, Kat, that's how it is. All the A-listers get to be on the Dance Committee. Last year Jet picked it. It was outside when a meteor shower was going on."

"Must have been nice." Katara sighed.

"It was for everyone but me, my mother, and the A-listers." Haru joked. Katara giggled and looked into his eyes with a blush. They stopped walking and stood there, blushing and looking at each other. Then the end-of-school bell shook the school. The two jumped in surprise. They both blushed even more.

Laughing and fake air kisses came from behind them. Azula, Jet, Zuko, Sokka, Jun and Yue came up from behind, their backpacks slung over one shoulder. Katara was already sick of Azula. She had to be the worst and most annoying. '_She's more annoying than that Malfoy kid in the Harry Potter books.' _The cheerleaders and jocks said nothing. Katara gasped slightly. She must have said that last part out loud.

"Uh, Zuko- please clarify that- that loser talk." Azula said leaning over towards Zuko.

"How the hell should I know who Harry Pothead it, or whatever she said." Zuko and the rest began laughing. Katara had a feeling that they were laughing at her, not with her- heck, she wasn't even laughing at all! Katara sighed. '_I wish Aang were here- he'd know how to shut up that hot man Zuko.' _She thought. She looked at Haru. From the expression on his face, he had to be worse at comebacks than she was.

"Pony tails, girls?" Katara asked. Then she scoffed. "I'll make a note that those came back in style." Katara took a rubber band off of her wrist and snapped it into her hair in the form of a pony tail.

All the cheerleaders looked disgusted. They all took their hair down. Yue looked over at Zuko and Sokka. "That means the guys, too." Yue laughed. Sokka took his down but Zuko kept his out.

"I hate my hair down." Zuko declared. "Now c'mon, guys, let's go grab a bite in my Hummer then go to my house-"

"Our." Azula corrected.

"Whatev, let's just go" He waved his arm in the air, leading the way. The two watched the guys and girls leave, hollering and laughing.

"Hey, you and I should go grab a bite, too." Katara suggested. Haru shrugged and agreed.

"M'kay, I had to skip my lunch break time for a retake test. Let me just go put my books in my locker." He said. She nodded and shifted her books in her arms with a sheepish smile. "What about your books?" Haru asked. She shrugged.

"I've got some studying to catch up on- I'll bring them home."

"Kay."

---

"Where to?" Haru asked spinning the wheel and pulling out of his parking spot.

"Wherever you want to!"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

That the end of chapter two! Wheee! I like this chapter better than the last one, but anyway, this is just the second chapter.

Oh yeah, also Azula and Zuko are friends in this story, not foes like in the show.

Remember to review!


End file.
